The Plugin That Changed Me
by JackM103
Summary: Clare and her best friend, Julie are both soft core MC Gamers are having a sleepover. Clare's Brother in the other room is a hardcore MC Gamer who has made a plugin that transports humans from Earth to Minecraftia, the government is trying to stop the plugin, but when it is turned on again? - 1stFanFic! I would love some reviews. I suck at making summaries! Rated T Just In Case!
1. Chapter 1 - My Crazy Life & Sleepover

**Chapter 0 - Authors Note**

Hi guys! Jack here!

This is going to be not the best story, this is my first FanFic ever! So PLEASE no hate!(Constructive Criticism is helpful though!)

I'm for sure not the best writer, but I still hope you like it.

You don't have to follow, fav, or anything, but I would _love_ some reviews!

I won't be posting too often but I will try my hardest! And my chapter won't be amazingly long either.

If I ever copy someone, I'm very sorry to them, I am not going to copy anyone purposefully.

Again, I would love some reviews, but for now. ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 1 - My Crazy Life**

**Time - N/A**

**Clare's POV**

Hi, my name's Clare, well Clare June Ellis to be exact. I'm a 13 year old and I live in LA, California. My life for sure is crazy, don't believe me? Well I'll prove it to you.

**Time - 3:30 PM, Friday, November 8th, 2013**

**Still… Clare's POV**

"Claaarrrreeeeee…"

"Yes, Julie?" I sighed, same old routine, every day after school my best friend Julie and I would walk home together. I was normally a little more of the silent one, should would always start us off on a little conversation.

"Wanna play some Mine-a-craft when we get home?"

"Sure, why not?" Minecraft was our favorite game. We always played when we got home, sometimes I would try to get out of it, but she always convinced me otherwise, and I was glad she did. We always had fun "...Just one problem, my mic is broken." I joked to her, I always used to use that excuse to get out of playing, but since she got me into the game it was just an old inside joke.

"Of course it is." We both giggled a little bit. We walked on a bit more in silence.

I nervously twirled my hair, an old habit I did, the stress of my life makes me.

"Twirling your hair? Since when do you do that?"

"Normally I do it in private, but I've been getting more and more stressed lately, I don't really like talking about it...It's because of you know what and some other things." 'You know what' was a bunch of events in my life I hate to talk about, some including my dad left recently after trying to rape my brother and I when I was 9 and my brother was 6. He made us watch each other be raped, HE WAS ONLY 6! I WAS ONLY 9! (Brother is 10 and Clare is 14 now.)

***Time Change To 7:30 PM Nov 7 (AKA Later That Night)***

**Still... Clare's POV**

I was laying in my bed fiddling around waiting for Julie to come over. (We are having a sleepover tonight. I was laying on my bed in my room while my brother was across the hall making a load of noise typing rapidly.

"Jake!" I shouted, "Quit making so much noise!"

"Sorry, Sis," He replied, "I'm just working on that plugin."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Isn't that thing illegal now?!"

"Well technically… but if I change some code around it isn't the same thing right?"

"I don't think so but, whatever, but just quiet down."

"Okay!"

The quit didn't really stop, infact I think he just started typing faster.

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

Finally! I thought it would never end!

"Julie! Finally!"

"Hey Cass!"

"Lets go up to my room, we can start playing a little there. I got everything set up!" We ran up stairs, when we came in Julie started asking about all the random things I have in my room.

"What's all this? Cheese Puffs? You hate them! Sticks? Why do you need those? And a bunch of paper? The he-"

I cut her off, it'd never stop otherwise. "Umm it's kinda complicated. My brother is working on that plugin thing again and he came in earlier telling me to take all this stuff, I told him no, but I don't want to take chances with what he's done before."

"Good idea. Lets go onto his Merncraff server and see what he's up to!"

"Err okay, but if anything happens I will pound him." My brother owns a server, with tons of plugins he makes himself, sometimes they glitch a bit, but honestly he's kind of a genius.

***Time Change To 9:30 PM***

We played on some other servers for a while but now we had just decided to log onto my brothers server. As always when he could be, he was online doing one thing or another. It was whitelisted right now so no one except for Him and I. (I added Julie to the whitelist too.)

***A/N: MC USERNAMES***

_Clare is TheClare578_

_Jake (Brother) is Epic_Boss_32_

_CONSOLE is also Jake doing commands._

_Julie is Penguin23_

***MC Chat Box***

[Admin] TheClare578: Jake! Add Julie as a rank!

[Newbie] Penguin23: Newbie is a lame rank. :(

[Owner] Epic_Boss_32: Fine.

[CONSOLE] (/rank Penguin23 Admin)

[Owner] Epic_Boss_32: There Happy? Oh also…

[Admin] Penguin23: Yay :D

[Admin] TheClare578

[CONSOLE] /nick Epic_Boss_32 Jake

[CONSOLE] /nick TheClare578 Clare

[CONSOLE] /nick Penguin23 Julie

***A/N For those who don't know, nick makes your name in chat a different name than your in game name.***

***A/N Honestly I only did the nick thing because I'm lazy and I'd rather type their real names than their MC names XD.***

[Owner] Jake: OK, now we all just have normal names as our nicks.

[Admin] Clare: Ok, I don't really care.

[Admin] Julie: Common Clare let's go exploring!

[Admin] Clare: I found a cave already! ;) Teleport to me!

[Admin] Julie: Comming!

[CONSOLE] /tp Penguin23 TheClare578

[Admin] Julie: Jake! Hey!

[Owner] Jake: What? I'm just a faster typer ;)

[Admin] Clare: You're just a showoff Jake :P

TooCuteDogs94 Joined The Game.

[Admin] Julie: Oh who's this? I thought the server was whitelisted.

[Admin] Clare: It is whitelisted, this is Jake's Girlfriend.

[Owner] Jake: Whaa wha?!

[CONSOLE] /kick TooCuteDogs94 Glitch

TooCuteDogs94 Left The Game.

[Owner] Jake: You asshole Clare! I hope I kicked her fast enough so she didn't see it. And She's NOT my Girlfriend, I might have a tiny small crush on her.

[Admin] Clare: Kinda? Sure… and she won't fall for being kicked by glitch.

TooCuteDogs94 Joined The Game.

[Head-Admin] Jenna: Hi guys! Sorry my Minecraft glitched.

[Admin] Clare: Well she did fall for it…

[Head-Admin] Jenna: What?

[Admin] Clare: Nothing…

[Admin] Julie /msg Clare wow…he really does like her, she's Head-Admin… over his own sister! Haha!

[Admin] Clare /msg Julie Yea, I know right! She's the only OP too. Jake has infinite perms, and he wants to restrict ours...

***BACK TO CLARE'S POV***

I just sat there, mining a bit more when then all of a sudden. Jake said in chat.. Umm Guys…

[Admin] Clare: What?

[Owner] Jake: Uhh something might happen.

Loud noise was coming from My Brothers room.

"Clare, what's going on?" Julie turned and asked me.

"I have no idea… He hasn't done THIS much before." I responded.

Then more noise. And then light pouring in my rooms door. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I blacked out.

**More Authors Note: Hey guys! If you read all the way to here then thank you so much! I really hope you've enjoyed it so far! I know it's not amazing but I'm trying to do my best and that's all that matters right? I will try to upload more soon, again first story, so not amazing, but either way I hope you guys all enjoyed! Please leave reviews!**

**I guess that's all for now! See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Where Am I?

Wow, already 5 reviews, 3 favs, and 5 follows just when I check in! Thanks guys!

Here's me replying to reviews! So then thanks again guys and gals!

(In order of oldest to newest.)

DavidNoklevername: Okay long reviews are nice thanks! (Well big reply then too) Thanks for welcoming me :D! With the whole Rape thing… I know really stupid. That, seems to be one of my lies, I did copy that, if I could change some stuff I would(More revision next time! Bad bad me! I'll just have to make it work in one way or another I think I might know one way...). Jake's personality with being great with computers and such is slightly based off of myself, I'm great with computers.(Too bad I can't teleport into Minecraft xD) Again thanks for reviewing! I will stop it with the authors notes. I will edit my profile page soon! (Everything except writing is restricted and crap for 24 hours after making an account :|.

ICY GIRL1234: Thanks! I know the theme is overused, but honestly, it's not really a MC fanfic unless you are already in MC or somehow get into MC. Or is there any other way you can think of?

Crystalline13: Haha thanks! Also, grammar and such. I know it's such a pain to see others fail at grammar so hard (Especially when it's such a great story!)  
hghrules: Yea, I know it's a bit cooler when logical, I remember seeing one recently that happened during an eclipse, that's a cool one.

RandomFandoms: Thanks a million!

(Written later after I did the reviews)

I just realized! You all assumed that the light will transport them into MC! Haha! I may have fooled you! (Except I didn't XD) ;) (Yep, too lazy to change review replies.)

Oh and one more thing I didn't mention yet.. There will be NO LEMONS in this story. (Maybe in another one.) (I know it's kinda obvious because of it being T not M but still wanted to say it.)

By the way the OC's will mostly be mobs, you can find the application at the end of the chapter!

Again, thanks for reviewing or just reading everyone… On with the Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Where Am I?**

***Jenna's Thoughts***

I saw all of them leave the game at once. Why did that happen? I wonder if something happened to them. I dobut it… Maybe a power outage or something? *Yawns and looks over at clock.* Whatever I'm too tired to do anything now, I'll check by their house some other day to see if they want to play some more MC. I can't this week though, I'm going on a trip with my grandparents somewhere.

***Magical Time & Place Change***

**Time - 6:00 AM November 9 2013 (Sunrise Minecraftia Time)**

***Clare's POV***

I woke up laying in a bed, but not my bed, it had red covers and I was in a small wooden house… No way… No way.. this has to be a dream, I probably hit my head and I'm dreaming I'm in Minecraft. I closed my eyes again. When I open my eyes I'll be back home, either on my bed, or in the hospital, yea that has gotta be it! I squinted hard and then opened my eyes hard. Nothing, still in the 'dream.' Oh man… I forgot… My brothers plugin. I held my hands together praying this was really a dream. Then, I slowly reached towards my arm to pinch myself I pinched myself. I tried harder until I realized what I thought was true. Jake's plugin DID do something. I finally sat up for the first time after rubbing my eyes.

"Hello?!" I say quietly. *Looking Around* the place is only two blocks high made with a wood ceiling, a small glass skylight and some bricks as the walls. I seem to be in a room. There's a hallway leading out of the room I was laying in. I yell one more time, much louder than the first time.

"Hello?! Anyone here?! JAKE?!" Still… No response. Maybe he didn't come, maybe he's somewhere else in the world, maybe I'm stuck here forever. I hit myself, stop it with the maybes Clare. You'll get no where. I'm going to walk down the hallway.

"I swear to god if I die here," Not Logically I stated, "I will kill you Jake." I talk to myself all the time for no apparent reason. Honestly I'm not sure if it's a good thing or bad thing.. God I'm talking to myself right now.

*Walking Down Hallway*

Hmm this is a bit of a longer corridor than it looked. The hallway makes a turn and then I saw her…

"Julie," I squealed in a high and loud voice, "You are here!"

"Wow! I thought I was the only one here!"

"Same!"

"Okay well what do we do now?"

"I don't know, but Jake came in earlier, he was waiting for you to wake up, we both passed out. He made this place he said."

"Well why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just did!"

"True." I stuck my tongue out and we both giggled a little.(We used to do that all the time as younger kids, we don't really do it anymore though.)

Running we heard coming towards us.

"Someone's coming!" I told Julie. Just as I said that,

"Finally you two are up!" Jake ran in and said.

"Jake?!" I exclaimed.

"Indeed! Now get down the guard is coming!" Jake told us with a whisper yell.

"Guard?" I asked.

"No time to explain get down!" He motions down with his hands.

All of a sudden a man walked in, he was holding what seemed to be a stone javelin or spear. He began laughing in a deep voice.

"Ha! I got you all cornered and I didn't even have to do anything! This was perfect, boss will be very pleased with me!" He said laughing deeply a bit more. He looked almost like a blaze creature, it appeared still fire coming off of his body especially his face.

"Who's Boss?" I whimpered.

"SHUT UP, GIRL!" He shouted at me.

"Once I touch you with this! You will be sent to the fiery hell of the nether regions!" The 'Guard' exclaimed.

"Please don't, oh please, sir!" Jake told him.

"Bwahaha! You're first boy!" He said looking at him.

"Nooo!" I shouted. The guard was about to touch Jake with the thing he was holding and I jumped in front of him, bracing myself for where I may go with my eyes slammed closed like metal welded down. But what was happening? Am I teleporting? Dying? Dead? I waited... And waited… Still braced for the worst with nothing as far as I know going on. I'll open my eyes. I opened them. As soon as I did I saw Jake and 'The Guard' on the ground absolutely laughing their asses off.

"Whaa-What is g-going on?" I stammered.

"Oh my god," Jake kept laughing, "I ca-can't be-believe you f-fell for it!" (He only stammered due to laughter.)

"Fell for wh- WAIT JUST ONE SECOND!" My extreme worry turned into ultra furry, "THIS WAS ALL A FUCKEN PRANK?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME JAKE! YOU ASSHOLE!" They just kept on laughing like it was the best joke in the world. I sobbed slightly.

"And… Then who… In the hell is this?!" I sobbed in between my words. They seemed to stop laughing so hysterically now, only slightly laughing now. Jake began explaining, "This is Ferris, he's no guard, he's my best friend!"

"Are you frickin kidding me, JAKE?!" Previously 'The guard', now known as Ferris took off his mask, when he did I recognized him. He was with Jake all the time. Another one of those great coders.

Jake began, "Ferris helped me in making the original version of 'The Plugin'"

"And we've been friends ever since!" Ferris finished off.

"We have tons of stuff in common!" Jake added.

"Looks like night time approaches." Ferris reminded us.

"True, lets show them to the REAL part of the house." Jake said waving for us to follow him through the hall and into an iron door. I must've not seen it earlier.

"This is what we've made so far. Not much, but it'll work for now." Jake told us, We all walked into a fairly big room with a few beds, closets, and windows, it was all made of brick and a wood plank floor with a skylight on the roof. It was two rooms, one for Jake & Ferris, and one for Julie & I.

"Well night then I guess." Julie started.

"See you in the morning, guys." I said too.

"Night yall." Ferris said.

"Tomorrow will be a new day and answer will come." Jake ended reading my mind in saying. I drifted off to sleep with those words stuck in my head along with I hope I get home and thoughts of my Mom. Tomorrow… Answers… Home… As the moonlight shone on my through the glass and sleep fell over my body.

* * *

**Well there you have it guys and gals! The second chapter! (Posted almost exactly 24 hours later haha :D) I really hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. I promise it will become a lot less boring soon and more chapters soon! I have so many awesome plans for this FanFic and some even for another soon! Thanks everyone!**

**Right - The OC Application. I'm mostly looking for mob or hybrid based characters but any are fine!**

*** = Required!**

***Name:**

***Gender:**

***Type (Human, Hybrid, Mob, etc.):**

***Description of Looks:**

***Personality:**

**People/Mob/etc. They Like:**

**People/Mob/etc. They Don't Like:**

**Crush(Yep, I may add some love into this fanfic somehow):**

***Weapons/Tools (This will be more important later on):**

**Enchants(They don't have to be real, you can make them up IE Iron Fist on chest plate makes your fist do as much damage as an iron sword):**

**Anything Else (Maybe how they come into the story?):**

**Thanks guys! I will try to use all OCs! You're all awesome!**

**Bye for now!**

**PS - If there are any typos where Clare's name says Cass just tell me where and I'll be sure to edit them ASAP! I'm sorry, I've been reading a lot of stories lately with Cass's/Cassandras's in them and Clare is quite a close name to that. **


End file.
